April 2011
VFK April's Fool Day 2011 Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, April 1st, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, April 2nd, 2011. April Fool's! You may hear this often today as it is the traditional holiday of April Fool's Day! Every year on the first of April, it is sometimes customary to pull pranks and jokes on friends and loved ones. Some people plan all year and orchestrate large pranks, and others settle for small spontaneous jokes, however, every way you celebrate April Fool's Day is FUN! Remember to be careful though, or you might fall victim to an April Fool's joke yourself! On today's quest we will look at the enjoyable holiday of April Fool's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the April's Fool Day 2011 Pin! Spring Waterfall! The snow is melting, even in the mountains, and the brooks are gurgling and the waterfalls are glistening in the spring sun! Tonight's Host Event has a preview of the all new Spring Waterfall, and it will be available in the Land Office after tonight's Host Event! VFK Garden Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 3rd, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 4th, 2011. April is Lawn and Garden month! In a world where life can get challenging and even hectic at times, creating a garden can provide you with a place where tranquility and beauty reign. The vibrant colors and textures created by garden plants can call butterflies, and birds and provide enjoyment for every passerby. Whether you only have room for a modest flower pot in a window sill, or have acres to till up and plant, it is time to begin gardening! On today's quest, let's look at the history of gardening! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Guard Frogs! VFK Garden Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. RomanticLove 0:52 2. ExtremeScarySky 1:06 3. DuckSwimmer 1:22 4. AstroWaves 1:37 5. tinathebattle 1:51 6. RockingTidalWave 1:58 7. MandaBear 1:58 8. katbird 2:01 9. Golden_Warrior 2:10 10. Ghost_Captain 2:18 11. Spork 2:28 12. WaterSnowDream 2:28 13. Meggie 2:39 14. iamabigdisfan 2:40 15. teddybearstar 2:40 16. Genie 2:40 17. AstroLightning 2:42 18. Catie_Girl 2:46 19. SuperKoala 2:49 20. Babegirl 2:57 21. Paintcan 3:07 22. Aceboy_Alex 3:16 23. TurtleShell 3:16 24. Neonmoon 3:19 25. iParisRose 3:28 26. star_singer 3:37 27. BlackSpaceWolf 3:58 28. Bamboo 4:30 29. Billy_Bob 4:37 30. QuaintQuail 4:37 Maniacal Mechanical Spider - Revisited! Sunday, April 3rd, 2011 The Maniacal Mechanical Spider does more than you might imagine! Be the first to discover the command that activates a new feature of the Maniacal Mechanical Spider and win a complete set of the Celestial Neighbors panels and also receive the new Topiary Frog which will be one of the new Spring Maze awards! Don't miss this chance to be the first to discover a new feature of the Maniacal Mechanical Spider and also be the first to have the all new Topiary Frog! The first to discover the new command and send the solution as a HELP report will be the winner! The first to discover that the spider will dance if you say "Spider Dance", are: * ExtremeScarySky * iKingdom * greenjam * StormDancer * Cutiemorgan Congratulations to our winners! Easter Calendar - Easter 2011! The Easter Calendar for Easter 2011 has arrived, and the Bunny Pin Hunt has started! As you open the doors on your Easter Calendar you will reveal clues about where you need to go to find your Bunny Pin for the day! Good luck on your Bunny Pin Hunt! You can find the Easter Calendar under the Menu button! To open the doors on the Easter Calendar: First, just click the number on the door, then by clicking again, and dragging, the door will open and reveal that day's picture! You will also receive a popup with a clue which will lead you to where you can find the pin for that day of the Easter Calendar. You can also close the doors by clicking and dragging. To help you keep from peeking, only those doors up to the current one can be opened! Counting down to Easter just got a lot more fun! VFK Straw Hat Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 10th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 11th, 2011. April is Straw Hat month! Woven straw hats have been crafted and worn in the summer months, for centuries! The design of straw hats has changed so little over the centuries that in most cases, hat styles that appeared in medieval paintings would not be out of fashion today. These brimmed hats woven out of straw or reeds, helps shelter you from the sun and are comfortable to wear in all weather. On today’s quest, we will take a look at the fantastic and stylish straw hat! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Straw Beachcomber Hat! VFK Straw Hat Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. RomanticLove 0:52 2. DuckSwimmer 1:30 3. Acesillywolf 1:52 4. Minnie_Me 1:52 5. TornadoChaser 2:18 6. iamabigdisfan 2:27 7. CandyCars 2:37 8. Ace_Rocker 2:40 9. Spork 2:55 10. CuteStarPluto 2:55 11. ColorfulHeart 3:01 12. iMocha 3:15 13. ramona 3:16 14. DiamondDeb 3:22 15. ScarletJuliet 3:25 16. LionJonathan 3:37 17. starpower 3:39 18. wildsplashstone 3:40 19. MysteriousZ 3:48 20. My_Swimming_Heart 3:51 21. flyguyty 3:52 22. WaterSnowDream 3:54 23. BillyMays 3:55 24. katbird 3:57 25. iOceanEyes 4:03 26. CrazyPanda 4:13 27. SuperKoala 4:18 28. SoccerEmma 4:19 29. Castles_Of_Hope 4:22 30. Paintcan 4:36 Easter Egg Hunt Our Easter Egg Hunt will be Easter Sunday at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time, 8:00 PM U.K. Time), April 24th, 2011, and will continue through Monday, April 25th, 2011. You will be able to unlock your special Easter Gifts throughout the hunt as you collect your Easter Eggs! Don't forget you can bring your Easter Basket with you when you go out on the Easter Egg Hunt! Easter Basket The Easter Bunny will be making a visit to your home room, so make sure to check when you login on Easter Sunday as the Easter Bunny will have left you an Easter Basket! When you click Unwrap on your Easter Basket, the contents of your basket will be displayed in your room and put in your closet. You will also be able to carry your Easter Basket when you go on the Easter Egg Hunt on Easter Sunday! Easter Pin On Easter Sunday, there will be a Mini Quest for a special Easter Pin! Exciting Spring and Easter Items There will be new Spring and Easter releases throughout the coming week! These are just perfect for creating the perfect Spring and Easter ambience. 2011 Easter Ball! As part of our celebration of Easter, you won't want to miss our Easter Ball! We will have our Easter Ball on Friday afternoon, April 22nd, 2011 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) The Easter Ball will also be held on Saturday afternoon, April 23rd from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 8:00 P.M. in the U.K.) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 10:00 P.M. in the U.K.) There will of course be new outfits and attire for the Easter Ball! Our Easter ensemble includes a fairy tale ballgown, so that you can dance the night away in style and elegance! As part of the Easter Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! Spring is in the Air! It's National Garden Month and what better way to celebrate than with new Plants, Garden Furni, Carpets and Rides to decorate our new Garden Room and all the other rooms we have that celebrate Spring! You will find everything you will need to create your perfect garden. The first set of new and enchanting Garden Furni will be available Sunday, April 17th! Watch for new items throughout the week! April Showers make my... clothes wet, RainGear is here! Host_Jade's Springtastic Ride Event will have 9 start rooms! The award will be your choice of RainGear! Don't Miss the Springtastic Ride Event Saturday April 16th and Sunday April 17th! Check the calendar for exact times! VFK Palm Tree Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 17th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 18th, 2011. The palm is an amazing tree! Its straight and unbroken trunk grows tall and terminates in a crown of plumes of emerald green. The leaves arch gracefully drooping slightly at the ends, and when a breeze comes past, the leaves whisper lightly. The palm's iconic arching leaves make you think of tropical vacations, leisure and relaxation. Their history is ancient and through the centuries, they have proven to be not only beautiful, but extremely useful and productive. On today's quest we will look at the exotic and wonderful palm tree! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Tree Frog in a Palm Tree! VFK Palm Tree Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 1:33 2. GoldenCzarina 1:48 3. Minnie_Me 1:51 4. Oh_My 2:13 5. ramona 2:19 6. WaterSnowDream 2:24 7. MandM 2:28 8. iGOTthis 2:28 9. CuteStarPluto 2:30 10. Acesillywolf 2:45 11. iamabigdisfan 2:46 12. greenjam 2:55 13. AstroLightning 3:00 14. Meggie 3:01 15. clarinet_rocks 3:09 16. starpower 3:28 17. BillyMays 3:33 18. Stormz 3:34 19. Spork 3:42 20. Bellair 3:43 21. iOceanEyes 3:45 22. fabmusa 3:54 23. NeonAqua 3:58 24. jennaloo 4:01 25. AllShady 4:04 26. wildsplashstone 4:10 27. LionJonathan 4:10 28. MellowMoz 4:34 29. HeyJudette 4:37 30. Triumphant 4:45 Spectacular Spring Release I Get ready for more spring fun and excitement! This spring decor will give your Spring Waterfall or Garden a burst of life! The Spectacular Spring Release I will arrive in the Mercantile at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday April 17th! Watch for the spectacular items below arriving today! Easter Cards! A charming new collection of Easter Cards will be arriving at the Gift Shoppe at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time), Sunday, April 17, 2011. You will definitely not want to miss sending Easter Cards to all your Berry Best Bunny Friends! Easter Release I! Hippity Hoppity Easter Eggs are on their way and Easter Tulips too! Get ready for a burst of Easter color and patterns that will fill any room with a wonderful Easter mood! The Easter Release I will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Monday April 18th! Below is a preview of the fantastic Easter colors and patterns! Easter Release II! A fantastical array of colors and shades Easter just got a little more magnificent! These new Easter Egg Chairs and Tulips will go beautifully with all of your springtime Easter decor! The Easter Release II will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday April 20th! Watch for the items featured hopping into the Gift Shoppe today! VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, April 24th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 25th, 2011. Today is Easter! This day, one of the holiest Christian occasions, is celebrated by Christians around the globe. Many icons are associated with Easter including the hare or rabbit and the Easter Lily, however, one of the most classic symbols of Easter throughout the span of history is the egg! Over time, the egg has become symbolic of not only food, but omen, mystery, magic, and medicine. It is the universal symbol of Easter celebrations throughout the world. On today's quest, we will take a look at the history of Easter Eggs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of an Easter Plush Sheep Yellow or Purple! VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. RomanticLove 0:58 2. ConverseStar 1:01 3. CoolSun 2:06 4. DuckSwimmer 2:19 5. CuteStarPluto 2:46 6. operachica 2:48 7. Minnie_Me 2:52 8. tinathebattle 3:04 9. GoldenCzarina 3:09 10. LionJonathan 3:13 11. iamabigdisfan 3:22 12. LimeGreenGirl 3:46 13. Meggie 3:52 14. allyforever 3:57 15. ramona 4:00 16. KoalaBear 4:01 17. WaterSnowDream 4:13 18. FallingStars 4:19 19. SimplyLlama 4:19 20. Guest5577 4:37 21. CaptHolly 4:37 22. Karie 4:37 23. PCJam 4:52 24. EmilyAwesome 5:13 25. FeTTiBell 5:22 26. HeyJudette 5:24 27. APrincessLauren 5:28 28. Genie 5:33 29. wildsplashstone 5:51 30. VampireDairiesElena 6:06 Easter Egg Hunt! There are lots of Easter Eggs for everyone to find. There are also Easter Eggs to find in the Fairy and Mermaid Ages, however, you do not have to find these eggs to find the Upright Golden Egg. Enjoy your hunt for the Upright Golden Egg! Below is the current top thirty Easter Egg Hunters list, check back during the day for updates: Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters list updated, April 24th, 1:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters list updated, April 24th, 2:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters list updated, April 24th, 3:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters list updated, April 24th, 4:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters list updated, April 24th, 5:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters list updated, April 24th, 6:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters list updated, April 24th, 8:00 PM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters list updated, April 26th, 12:30 AM Pacific Time. Update: Top 30 Easter Egg Hunters list updated, April 26th, Final! Easter Egg Hunt! Current top thirty Easter Egg Hunters: 1. AbeSee 436 1. AlliBe 436 1. Anotherbe 436 1. Cindi-Lu 436 1. DeltaBe 436 1. ElectricEyes 436 1. ExtremeScarySky 436 1. Funny 436 1. Osmello 436 1. PrettyBea 436 1. RedMagic 436 1. TikiTycoon 436 1. Twinbe 436 1. WizardMerlin 436 2. Aceboy_Alex 435 2. AceGreenAce 435 2. AceTheSnowman 435 2. AnotherStory 435 2. Basketball_acegirl 435 2. BlueLakeGuy 435 2. CaptainBlueMaxx 435 2. Conspicuous 435 2. CuteStarPluto 435 2. Faux_Pas 435 2. GreatCindi 435 2. Laurita 435 2. littlesnowbear 435 2. RedStormyDog 435 2. ScrapperGal 435 2. Tomorrow 435 Fairy Flutter - An Epic Quest! Which butterfly will you choose? You like butterflies? Well, we like butterflies! You won't need a butterfly net to charm the wings of these butterflies! Each day of the Fairy Flutter Quest you progress in your charm offensive! The Quest starts Monday, April 25th, and by Friday you will have conquered the Butterfly world, earned their trust, and they will swarm about you! Each day of the Quest you will receive a new pin, and on Friday, you will receive your fifth and final pin and your Fairy Flutter will activate. Make sure you have finished your Fairy Dazzle Quest, as you must have Fairy Dazzle to be part of the Quest for Fairy Flutter! Watch the calendar for exact times! VFK Fairy Flutter Epic Quest Day 1 - Butterflies! 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, April 25th, 2011. Butterflies have been represented in art and symbols since ancient times. They are among the most beautiful and fascinating of animals and live virtually everywhere from mountains and arctic tundra to deserts and forests. Butterflies show a wide range of behaviors as interesting as that of birds, and all the hues and vividness of flowers! Today you will embark on a 5 day Epic Quest to befriend these elusive creatures so that butterflies will follow you wherever you go! On today's quest, we will take a look a identifying butterflies. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Flutter Quest Pin - Meadow! VFK Fairy Flutter Epic Quest Day 2 - Butterfly Observing! 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, April 26th, 2011. Whether you live in the city or the country, around mountains or lakes and ponds, you will find butterflies! Watching butterflies is a fun and entertaining activity. Traditional butterfly collectors would capture specimens, however some collectors prefer to observe these shy creatures in their natural habitat. On today's Quest, Day 2 of your 5 day Epic Quest for Fairy Flutter, we will look at methods of observing butterflies! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Flutter Quest Pin - Butterfly Twins! VFK Fairy Flutter Epic Quest Day 3 - White Butterflies! 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, April 27th, 2011. Now that you know where to look for butterflies, it is helpful to know more about ones that you discover. To do this, you need to know what kind of butterfly it is. The most noticeable characteristic of a butterfly is usually the color and pattern of its wings. The general color category of a butterfly will give you a start on identifying to what species your new-found butterfly friend belongs. On today's Quest, Day 3 of your 5 day Epic Quest for Fairy Flutter, we will look at the White, Yellow and Green shades of butterflies! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Flutter Quest Pin - Hidden Flowers! Spectacular Spring Release II! Another exciting addition to all your spring decor! Lovely flowers, trees, paving stones and patio furniture are sure to fill your room with a beautiful springtime feel! The Spectacular Spring Release II will arrive in the Mercantile at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday April 28th! Don't miss these beautiful springtime items arriving today! VFK Fairy Flutter Epic Quest Day 4 – Blue, Black and Boldly Patterned Butterflies! 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, April 28th, 2011. Some of the more dramatic and visually stunning butterflies are in the blue or black color range. This range of colors seen in butterflies can include not only the iridescent blues, but boldly patterned butterflies where the dark blues and blacks provide an extreme contrast to other splashes, bands and spots of lighter vivid colors. On today's Quest, Day 4 of your 5 day Epic Quest for Fairy Flutter, we will look at the blue, black and boldly patterned shades of butterflies! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Flutter Quest Pin - Gathering! VFK Fairy Flutter Epic Quest Day 5 - Patterned, Checkered and Eyespot Butterflies! 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, April 29th, 2011. Today is the final quest for Fairy Flutter! Once your quest is complete, you will have acquired the ability to call forth a swarm of butterfly friends that will follow you everywhere. On the fifth and final day of your 5 day Epic Quest for Fairy Flutter, we will look at the Patterned, Checkered and Eyespot Butterflies! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Flutter Enchantment!